


Beg

by TessAlyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eli's gotten super buff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fondling, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Sex, Safewords, Thrawn is a brat, but like in a loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: Based on a prompt from @wukeskywalker on Tumblr: Eli returns from the Ascendancy during Treason and is very angry at Thrawn for all the stupid shit he’s done while Eli was away. They end up having angry reunion sex where Eli tops and absolutely WRECKS Thrawn until Thrawn is a whimpering mess and can’t even remember his own name.





	Beg

“You’re a crazy son of a bitch, you know that?” Eli bit out. “You picked a fight with the  _ Grysks _ ? With Darth fracking  _ Vader _ as your backup? What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed.”

 

He was pacing up and down in front of Thrawn’s desk, fists clenched, jaw tight. He’d gotten stronger, Thrawn noted— the muscles underneath his tunic were larger and more defined. Admiral Ar’alani must have pushed him hard over the past year. He’d grown his hair out too, and tied it back in a short braid, a similar style to that of CEDF warriors. It was a good look, one Thrawn was eager to explore further, but his former aide didn’t seem too interested in that sort of activity, at least not at the moment.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you contact me?” Eli demanded. “I was out on patrol, less than an hour away. I could have helped you. But you just  _ had  _ to be the bigshot, didn’t you? You had to prove you were smarter than everybody else, just like always. And the fact that I had to learn about all this from  _ Ar’alani  _ instead of you…” He trailed off, his anger apparently too great to put into words.

 

“I apologize,” Thrawn said.

 

Eli stopped pacing and placed both palms on Thrawn’s desk, leaning forward to glare into the Admiral’s eyes. “Do you  _ honestly  _ think that’s going to be enough? You think you can smooth things over with an apology?”

 

“It has worked in the past.”

 

Eli’s hand flashed out. He grabbed hold of Thrawn’s collar and pulled, dragging the Chiss up out of his chair and forward over the desk. Yes. He was definitely stronger. And quicker, too— Thrawn hadn’t even seen the lunge coming.

 

“Not this time,” Eli growled. “This time you’ve  _ really  _ screwed up.” He tightened his hold, squeezing just hard enough that Thrawn had to open his mouth to catch his breath. “What am I going to do with you, huh? No matter how many times I tell you to behave, you always cross the line.”

 

Excitement surged up in Thrawn’s stomach.  _ Behave _ . Their special word, the word he’d been aching to hear ever since Eli walked into the room. The Lysatran had always been aggressive in bed, bossing Thrawn around, deciding what they were going to do and when. But he’d also always been cautious about these displays of dominance, never quite able to get past the inherent power imbalance that defined their working relationship. Something was different now. He had shed his Imperial skin, lost the inhibitions that came with rank and title. That fire Thrawn had always sensed in him, the fire that fueled his sense of honor and gave him courage in battle, was burning brightly now, untempered by fear or self doubt or confusion. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to take it.

 

Thrawn found he liked that quite a lot.

 

“You are correct,” he said, lowering his gaze. “I have behaved quite poorly. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?”

 

“You can start by shutting up,” Eli said coldly. “You’ve always been an arrogant shit, and it’s only gotten worse since I’ve been away. Time you remembered your place.” He let go and strode around the desk, his movements quick and deliberate. “Bend over.”

 

Thrawn raised his eyebrows. “Are you certain you would not prefer my quarters? They are far more comfortable—”

 

“I gave you an order,” Eli cut in, his voice going dangerously soft. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

 

Thrawn stiffened. “No, sir.”

 

“Then do as you’re told.”

 

Thrawn felt his face grow warm. He would have much preferred to do this in private, with no risk of being caught, but Eli was clearly not in the mood to negotiate. Slowly he bent over the desk, pressing his cheek against the cold, smooth surface, and waited for further instructions.

 

“Good,” Eli murmured. Thrawn felt a pair of strong hands cup his buttocks, and instinctively raised his hips up, causing Eli to let out an appreciative hiss. “I’ve missed this ass,” he said, giving it a squeeze. “I think I need to give it a good hard fuck. What do you think?”

 

Heat was quickly building up in Thrawn’s groin, and he resisted the urge to moan. It had been so long since he’d felt Eli inside of him, and he wanted it to happen now— no teasing, no agonizing buildup. But Eli was right. He  _ had  _ misbehaved, and he was going to pay the price. He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to stay silent.

 

“You seem embarrassed,” Eli said, giving Thrawn’s ass another squeeze, then a light slap. “Are you worried someone might come in and see you like this?” He slapped him again, harder. “All spread out, with your ass in my hands? The great Grand Admiral, bent over like a needy little slut?” Another smack, and Thrawn opened his mouth in a silent gasp, gripping the edge of the desk with both hands. Eli pressed his crotch against Thrawn’s ass, grinding into him. “I’m going to fuck you,” he growled. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll see stars. But first, I want to hear you beg.”

 

Thrawn let out a huff of laughter. “An Admiral does not beg, Officer Vanto,” he said, lifting his head slightly.

 

Eli gripped the back of Thrawn’s neck and shoved him back down against the desk. “You might be an Admiral out there,” he whispered. “But in here, you’re my whore.” He pushed harder, fingers digging into the tender flesh. “And whores  _ always  _ beg.” His other hand snaked around Thrawn’s hip, found the bulge there, gave it a tender squeeze. “Look how hard you are,” he whispered. “You like it when I take control? You like it when I treat you like the slut you really are?” A soft, almost inaudible whimper escaped Thrawn’s lips. “Yeah, I think you do.”

 

He squeezed again, more firmly this time, and Thrawn felt his resolve start to weaken. He rocked his hips, trying to grind against the hand now cupping his balls, but Eli pulled away. “Naughty,” he scolded, giving Thrawn’s ass another slap. “What  _ am  _ I going to do with you?”

 

Thrawn murmured something, so quietly he thought for a moment that Eli hadn’t heard. But then the Lysatran leaned forward.

 

“What was that?” he asked.

 

“I said,” Thrawn whispered, “you may do whatever you like with me, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MotherRamses for being my beta reader!


End file.
